Words of Wisdom
by AvatarKofi
Summary: Mako & Asami break up, Bolin helps out


**Help out with reviews bros! Free appreciation granted to you for reading and evaluating. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of its characters**

Asami wandered through the streets in a daze. With every step she took, she teetered slightly, as if the world were about to fall out from under her feet. As far as she was concerned, it was. She blinked through the haze of tears that left a trail on the ground behind her. Mako was gone. Asami found it hard to believe. She remembered how they'd met, how she hit him on her satocycle, how she apologised profusely and feared that she'd crippled someone for life. She remembered her relief when he'd said that he was okay and she remembered thinking, "_This guy is kinda cute_". Then she had discovered it was her biggest probending idol. What a coincidence. Their first dinner Asami recalled her surprise at how normal he was, like fame hadn't gone to his head and turned him into someone like Tahno. They'd been happy, they had the makings of a great relationship, but now he'd abandoned her. Mako had chosen Korra over her and after a polite and formal farewell he'd left her to face a whole heap of pain on her own.

Asami could only make out distinct colours through the blurred haze of tears. Of course, the fuzzy blocks of colour made everything look pretty but there was greyness to it all. Then a blob of green came rushing up.

"Asami!" exclaimed Bolin. "What's wrong? Were you attacked? Are you okay? Who did it?"

Asami turned away ruefully. "I'm fine Bolin. I just need to be alone"

"Don't tell me that when you look like you've been swallowing scorpion chillies"

"Thanks Bolin but I really am fine"

"Psh. Tell me. What's up?"

"Well, to be honest… its Mako"

"Mako? What would he ever do to make you like this?"

"Break up with me and go for Korra instead"

"Ohhh… yeah… that…"

"He didn't even tell me that he liked her! Just "Hey Asami" and then BAM. How could he do that?"

"Well Mako is going through a difficult time, and you know… when someone doesn't feel like they can talk about it…"

"He should have talked about it! He shouldn't have left me like this!"

Asami broke down into a wave of renewed sobs. Bolin stood and gazed at her.

'It's not fair' he thought. 'No one should ever go through something like this'

Then a stubborn look of determination crossed his face. He could fix this. He walked up to Asami and put an arm around her shoulders. She stopped crying long enough to look up.

"Hey Asami, I wouldn't worry so much about it"

"Why not? I've been left with nothing"

"You shouldn't linger on what happened. A wise guy once told me "those who dwell on the past have a habit of clouding their future". Sometimes literally" he added, noting Asami's teary eyes.

"There is no future. Life's going to go back to the boring way it was"

"Oh boy" said Bolin. "I'm going to have to think deeper aren't I?"

He deliberated intensely for a minute before snapping his head up. "Bingo! I think I might have one. Now this is complicated, so tell me if you don't get it"

Asami nodded morosely.

"Think of clouds. Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich"

Asami blinked twice.

"So when life seems hard, just try to… find a sandwich. You get it?"

Asami looked blankly at Bolin for a few seconds. The she sighed.

"Don't you mean, "take a bite out of the silver sandwich" Bo?"

Bolin scratched his head with his free hand. "Was that an actual quote? I had no idea what I was saying… but Asami it doesn't matter, the point is to try to move on. Maybe Mako wasn't the right match for you, so don't give up, because one day you'll find the right guy and he'll fall for you permanently, then and there. It's going to be all right."

Asami was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "I think you're right. Mako's a thing of the past and I cant be dragged down by that. I still like him but we'll just be friends. Thanks Bo"

"Hey, its what I do"

Asami turned and gave Bolin a grateful hug. Bolin returned it, and wiped her eyes on her scarf.

Asami looked at Bolin. Now that her tears were gone, she could see how serious and concerned he was. He also looked a lot like his brother, she noticed. Bolin's eyes were jade green, not golden but they were full of care and sincerity. Then the corner of Asami's mouth twitched, and she smiled.


End file.
